


A Doctor's Frustrations

by Siver



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: When he's out cold Stocke is an easy patient when it comes down to it, but Sonja would really appreciate it if it didn't keep happening. Between AH chapter 2 and 3 in Celestia.





	A Doctor's Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting this: I kind of have an unspoken rule for myself to not write anything for a thing until I’ve actually finished the thing, but uh… we’ll just say short little things don’t count, yeah? Yeah. 
> 
> My first mini contribution to RH way late as is typical for me.

Celestia was well-named, Sonja thought as she approached the inn bed where Stocke slept. The place was doing Rosch wonders, as he quickly improved far beyond her hopes—in body at least, a small thought nudged at her and she forced it back. There was time for that later… sooner than later no doubt, but not just yet.

Stocke appeared peaceful, chest rising and falling steadily. If it weren’t for the injuries covered by a blanket he would seem to be merely asleep. Still, there was more colour in his cheeks and a swift examination told Sonja that Celestia was working its wonders over him as well.

He’d bounced back before in less helpful environs. She guessed he would be up any day now and no doubt ready to get into trouble all over again. Forbid he take time to take it slow and easy, to make sure he really was all right. Would it hurt to rest? Maybe it really would, she thought with a bitter sort of amusement. It certainly felt as such at times at his constant rates.

A soldier-turned-agent-turned-soldier once more really should know better and yet. And yet.

How many times would it take before they stopped? How many times did they have to knock at death’s door? She shuddered. Or how many times before death did come to claim one of them?

“What am I going to do with you?” she murmured. They’d come too close this time. “Do you know what it’s like to see you brought in unconscious and bleeding everywhere? Again?”

Yet this time, what choice had there been? She was a doctor, not a fighter. They couldn’t keep up a fast pace and someone had to keep Rosch safe. What else could be done when it came down to it?

“I hate it when you’re right,” she hissed to his unresponsive face. She’d be greatly relieved, she thought as she turned to leave the room, when he was awake to pointedly ignore her comments.


End file.
